Cold Blood Kills All
by scream7
Summary: Percy returns from a quest to find Annabeth cheating on him. He leaves camp and Nico trys to find him and finds a mortal who dreams of Percy. But is she something more... Nico has to find out before things get MORE complicated. May be changed to rated M for later lemon.
1. Dreams of Death

Ok so this is my first story so tell me if it sucks. Thanks.

3rd person P.O.V.

"Help!", a blonde boy screams in terror. "You brought this on your self", the child of the sea laughed darkly. "Percy how could you?", asked Annabeth, innocent grey eyes wide in shock. Percy said mockingly "How could you? Is that the best question you could come up with? I go on a deadly quest to get your mother's blessing to ask you to marry me and I come back to you and this aphrodite child sucking face behind the arena. Is this how you thank me?'' Annabeth begs " Please Percy I can explain" "No, don't bother" with that he takes riptide and chops of the aphrodite childs arms before pulling his heart out of his chest and crushing it. Before he can kill Annabeth, all the campers walk in and see all of the blood on his clothes, his sword, and his hands. "Why?'' Chiron asks before Percy runs out the door getting his stuff and crossing the camp boarders before vowing never to come back. "Why...why...why

Selina P.O.V.

"SELINA! SELINA WAKE UP!"yelled Mr. Henery the new 8th grade teacher. "What...Oh sorry I feel asleep again didn't I?'' I asked sighing. "Yes. In the future I sugest getting more sleep. Now I know I am new but I think I deserve at least as much respect as did. For now you get a free pass." He said. I let out a breath thankful that I didn't have ANOTHER detention. My mind wandered back to my strange dream. Wow. Thats all I can really say. I feel bad for all of them. I wonder who that Percy guy was. "Hey" my best friend Katie Gardener whispered "Who's Percy?'' She raised one eyebrow expectantly. "Nobody, just forget it" I said. Why do I put uo with her? "No, You just forget about it"She challenged. "Ugh... Fine, Percy is a guy in my dreams that kills the guy that cheets with his girlfriend. Happy?'' I say very annoyed. Sometimes she just kills me. "Ooookaaayyyyy... You sure thats normal to dream about things like that? She asked looking at me wierdly. "Oh shut the hell up!'' I whisper scream at her before turnig away from her. When I do that I see the new kid from New York named Nico staring at me. I smile and wave. Wierd...

Nico P.O.V.

My mind is raceing I heard the mortal say Percy's name. Oh my sweet Percy I miss you so. No must shake my self out of these unbecoming thoughts. Remember your training pay attention to the important thing. I hear the word kill, cheat, girlfriend. Yes she must be thinking of Percy but how. She is simply a mortal. Mabey she can see through the mist. I listen even harder. I hear '' ...noraml to dream about things like that..." ! She dreamed about that. But how? No I must have missed something mabey they speak of things other than that. Oh well the conversation is over now. I must learn more later. Alas Percy I will find you.


	2. Dangerous Yourkers

**Ok. Chapter 2. All fired up. I can wright this. Ready, Set, ZZZZzzzzzzz...**

Selina P.O.V.

Nico wont stop STARING at ME! I wish he would stop its starting to creep me out. He just sits there with thoes_ sexy_ midnight black eyes and... wiat, what? Am I thinking these things about Nico of all people? When did this start? Oh my god I need to talk to Katie. She would know whats going on. I just need to get home then after my nap I _will_ call her. Just not now. I will when I have an end button so I can shut her up if she gets to anoying. "Greetings" I hear a voice behind me. I usally sit alone so this is very strange. "Um...Hi can I help you?'' I ask. I start thinking. What kid says greetings. This is getting wierder and wierder. I turn around and see it's Nico. "May I sit and make you aquantince madam?'' he questions like an old gentalman you see in thoes black and white movies. "Okaaayyyyy... sure. I hope you know it's social suicide." I said. It was true, I don't have that many friends at school and the popular people hate me. "I do not mind if I get to speak with you" he said slightly bowing his head. Ok this guy needs to wake up to the 21st century. He sits down and I get a good look at him. Nico has on black eye liner, a leather aviator jacket with an Avenge Sevenfold shirt on and black skiny jeans. A belt with a skull as the buckel adorened the pants. '' You are very interesting to me. So I won't kill you if you tell me exactly what I want to know about Percy Jackson."

Nico P.O.V.

I felt terrible threating the poor mortal girl. She looked so innocent. Not corrupted like most of the mortals of the new age. And she was so _beautiful._ No I can't think like that. Get your self together Nico. "Wait ,how do you know about my dream?'' she said looking at my bunched up fist. I was kinda over doing it but I wasn't going to let Percy evade me because of some 8th grade girl. " The truth wouldn't be fun. Now tell me before I torture the awnsers out of you" I sent her my poisinous glare. "Ok I'll tell you anything just please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, I swear" she stamered. ''Oh don't worry _sweetheart_ your not on my bad side yet'' I continued watching her while I finished my thought "Just be at the street corner where Grelot and Three Notch meet. Got it?'' I asked. She noded mutely and added "Oh and if you tell any one ecept Katie I will not only kill you but all of your family and all your phone contacts. Bye'' I said cheerfuly and sliped into the crowd.

**Wohooooo! Finished chapter 2 ! Oh yeah baby I did it. Suck that haters. ! ;P**


	3. Meeting and Secrets

OMG. I am sooooooooooo freakin sorry. Don't kill me please. I forgot to update but we have eqt and I was studying. Sorry. Oh and thanks for my 1 revewier. Your great.

3rd P.O.V.

The girl standing on the street corner looked strang just sittng there. She had been sitting so long she couldn't feel her butt. Then a boy came out of the dark behind her. "Katie!'' he yelled in superies. He didn't think he would see his demigod friend here. "Scareing Selia like that wont get you far. Try finnes and trust next time." she said calmly. " Oh right sorry about that. I only want information and I didn't want to hurt her" the boy looked slightly ashamed, head down, eyes to the ground. "When will you learn Nico? No wonder you never go on rennisance missions. When you want info you pull out a sharp knife and issue death Tsk" Katie shook her head mockingly. " Ah, well it works dosen't it?" Nico smirked hair falling in his face adorably. "Aw little Nico looks sooo cute. Can I have a hug?" she said jokeingly. Nico stuck his toung out and was about to say something when they both heard a twig break.

Snap...

Selina P.O.V.

I slowly walk to the street corner, my hand tight o my phone, debating wether or not to call 911. No I will deal with this my self. He can't actuly hurt me. I hope. I take a step forward and a twig breaks under my foot.

Snap...

Nico P.O.V.

I heard a snap. I was still for exactuly 0.1 seconds before Katie let out a yelp and dissipeared. Well thats encoreging. NOT!.I compose my self as Selina steps rom the brush with un unknown gracefulness. "I see you made it here well, yes my friend? Good, I need you in your best condition if am to get the information I need from you. If you don't want to give it willingly ,I do have some more _painfull_ ways to extract it." a crazy grin spreads on my featers and I let out a high, crule, bone-chilling laugh. "Um... that wont be necisary Nico. I will tell you every thing just don't hurt me or my friends.'' she said. Well this is simpler than I thought. Let's hope my luck holds. "Mabey. Though it depeneds on how satisfied I am. Now first question, have you dreamed of Percy any more scinse lunch?" I ask coldly. "Yes" she said. "When, and what did you dream about?'' demanded. I need to know _now._ " At 1:00 pm right after we got out of school" she said. "And" I promted "And...

Ok I will post more like VERY SOON. sorry I got busy._** REVIEW!**_ Thanks.


	4. Voices In My Head

**Hey I got started on this wright away cause yall would probably kill me if I didn't. :)**

**Selina P.O.V**

"He was on the run," I said ,"being attacked by all kinds of terrible things that shouldn't exist. A thing with a lot of heads, and a lion with bullet-proof fur," as I think back I forget reality and zone out.

**Selina/Percy P.O.V.**

I am running, some thing strange is chasing me, its not a monster , and I know if I stop I'm screwed. Just then a knife streaks past my head. I see a camp necklace attached to it. I look closely and see it's familiar. Yes, I think I've seen it in the Athena cabins weapon store room. Katropolis. "STOP," a voice yells "We have you cornered. There's no where to go,"she yells, its a she. "There never was," I laugh darkly at my own depressing joke. It's true. I never had a safe place, a place to call home. My life, since I left camp, has been as follows : run, eat, hide, fight, steal, rest. Not necessarily in that order. " Stop," she repeats "You are wanted for murder and thievery by the Gods of Olympus." She says all of this as if I CARE. Haha, how ridiculous. "You believe all the lies they tell you, right?" I said grinning insanely. "What lies?'' she spat through her teeth. "Oh just how I'm a cold-blooded killer,and all that crap. The lies they feed you to stop you from doing anything other that what they want." I tell her hoping maybe this one will listen. Maybe this one can see the truth. Her hair is in a dark braid, a feather as well. Kaleidoscope eyes always changing color. And tanned skin. In all she looked kinda Indian. "I serve the gods. I am one of there 7 champions , both Roman and Greek," her perfect red lips where stretched in a tight line. "I'm sorry then, but I have to kill you...

**Selina P.O.V.**

As I tell Nico what my dream was like I saw his eyes gradually widen to the size of a silver dollar. They look like they're almost gonna fall out of pis head._ Poor Neeks_. Whow. WHAT DID I JUST CALL NICO! That wasn't my thought. Oh no, something tells me that was really bad._ Chill out man your not going insane_. Oh god that wasn't me either. Crap. I need help...

**Nico P.O.V.**

Oh my gods. Percy saw Piper. They told me the story of how he tried to kill her, but I didn't believe it. My beautiful Percy out almost killed and eaten. Various times. Oh gods I hope he is OK now. And it was strange but Selina almost went in a trance. And now she is pale as a sheet. She looks like she has seen a ghost. And then she calls me something I haven't heard since Percy. "Hey Neeks...

**Yay. Another chappy done. Sorry there short but I can't stand being still long enought to wright a long one Luv Ya :)**


	5. I Hope The Voice Dosent Make Me Crazy

**Ok I will try to post every day but its kinda hard. Thanks for reading you guys are AWSOME :) Oh and dear grammar nazi I'm still in school you freakin idiot. Thanks for the flames though. It added to the review count. Love ya :) **

**Also I add A disclaimer: PJO is NOT mine. Hopefully It will be one day but most likely not. **

Selina P.O.V.

"Hey Neeks," I say under my breath. It just slipped out. And I couldn't control it. _I only wanted to say hey to my best friend. Sorry if I freaked you out._ Crap, the voice won't leave. Go the frik AWAY, this is MY head now GTFO!_ OK jeez I'll go. _Don't hyperventilate. Just chill and, oh crap Nico looks like he is about to frikin kill you. _Run._ Well for once I don't think the voice is wrong, but...

Nico P.O.V.

"What did you just say?" I say calmly, hiding my emotions under my mask. How does she know that name. "I don't know. It was involuntary. I am sorry it just slipped out. Percy made me say it," she squealed, speaking so quickly I could hardly catch her words. "WHAT!?," I yelled a little less composed. "Sorry, please don't hurt me," Selina yelped, cowering. I feel like s**t. I scared some poor defenseless girl. I am some kind of terrible monster, doing this just for information. I need help...

Selina P.O.V.

I hide on the ground, cringing away from Nico's raised hand. I had thought the small boy hold more pent-up anger and sadness. _He's was just unlucky enough to be a half-blood._ Poor Nico. Whoa did I just agree with the voice? Crap, its not real just ignore it. _Oh well _that's_ so nice. I exist thank you very much. Now let me talk to Nico._ No don't give in to the voice...

**Ok, I had planed for this to be a Nico Percy but im not gonna make Percy gay. I will hook them both up with girls. But Nico will have a slight crush on Percy. I'll change that later kk? Love ya, and also REVIEW. Thanks. ;P**


	6. The Glowing Gold Dude Told Me

**OK I am really sorry but I was out 4 spring break then i had state test and now i moved on the end of the quater test. We didn't have to take all these test when i lived in South Carolina. I hate Alabama. *Sigh*...ON WITH THE STORY! **

Percy/Selina P.O.V.

I'm sleeping. I can tell this because I'm walking on water. Its weird. not bad not good just ok. And I see Percy. Wait I am Percy. And he's fighting a glowing gold dude that is clad in full golden armor. And then I'm the one fighting him and I can feel wind swirl around me and he's blown back by some invisible force.

There is no way in Hell I am dreamed THIS. I can take dreams about horse-dude. I can take dreams about 7 champions and flying knives thrown by Indians. But when I start having dreams about TITANS THAT CAME OUT OF LATIN CLASS EVEN I HAVE PROBLEMS. Because I have seen a picture of the eyes like suns in a book, read the name Hyperion in enough mythology books to know that he can't exist. I dream of strange things but this is the line. _You got no idea, do you?_ Its Percy. And for once I'm not gonna fight him. Oh look gold dude is turning into a tree. Ill just go with it._ Thanks for stopping the resistance. But I'm kinda wondering why you stopped. _There's a piont where you just have to accept your out of you god damn mind. _Oh you think your crazy? Thats about as far from the truth your gonna get. _Then what am I if I'm not crazy. Because I'm pretty sure normal people don't have voices in thier heads._ Everyone else are the crazy ones. We are demigods. We can see through the Mist and are not tricked by monsters and gods and all other sorts of mythical shit. _Oh... Thats nice. Can I go to a mental hospital now?_ You just _will not _believe me, will you?_ I might not be fighting but I still think we are both insane. _I feel offended. And I am _so _offended we are going to wake up now just so I can talk with my best friend. _Wait, NO NO NO NO. Not Nico please dont..._ To late_.

Mmmmmhhhhhhhhhh...

** Nico P.O.V.**

"She just collapsed and I was out of ideas so I brought her here" I said defending my self. "Nico DiAngelo, why is bringing her _here_ a good idea" Katie yelled. She was about to throw another punch at me but then we heard a groan...

**CLIFFHANGER! Couldnt help it sorry. And there is your newest masterpiece. WORSHIP IT! JKJK But remember to reveiw and read more fanfiction. Flames and complements are appreciated. Love ya ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D **


	7. Nice Room Katie

**Ok i finnished this really short chap so I could update and i will try to post more now that its summer. Ok ill shut up now so ENJOY**

** Selina/Percy P.O.V. **

As I am slowly waking I attempt to observe my blurry surroundings. I recognize the classy room and light green walls and realize I am at Katie's house. Thats last thing I remember is vaguely hearing the deep tones of Nico's velvet smooth voice. How strange._ Hey._ Not now Percy. _Yes now! Wait where did Neeky go?_ No idea, but were at Katie's now. _He must have left when he heard you wake up._ Well that's great, I can't punch him now. _I wouldn't let you touch him. Hes like a little brother to me._ **He tried to kill me!** But we'll have that argument later, right now I wanna know why I'm in Katie's room and how I got here...

** Katie P.O.V.**

"Hey Selina, how you feeling?" I ask, knowing with the way she looks, like she was mud-riding and got run over by a 4 wheel, she's not very good. "Ughhh, I feel like hell" Selina replys proving my 4 wheel theory. As I reach in my small medicine cabinet to get some headache pills for her probably pounding head, along with pain revilers for the twitching painful muscles, and sterile band-aids for the blood oozing scrapes on her knees, I notice how the outline outside of her irises are a clear sea green edge. The beautiful color is so pure and melds perfectly with her warm golden/amber eyes. It reminds me of Percy Jackson. But that's impossible, he left Camp Half-Blood over four decades ago. That doesn't seem like along time to me normally, as I'm immortal, but when I try to remember him and his laugh I can't. So its very strange to me to see that in someones eyes again. "Ughhh.." Selina can't hold in a low groan of pain and I snap out of my crazy wandering thoughts and go to the bed to treat her minor injures, like I used to do at the camp.

**Thnx I gtg plz review pplz.**


	8. The Ring Is Gone

**Ok Im posting again but its short im trying to make up for being really slow updating. Ok R&R please. Enjoy**

**Selina P.O.V.**

Katie is fixing me up now with her amazing medicine skills. _she was always good at healing._ I'm just ignoring Percy for now. I have too many jumble thoughts without another person in my brain. Katie has now made it so that i can move without wincing in pain. Now that shes, done we walk down the stairs to her posh living room decorated in pristine whites and smooth creme colors. _Katie hasn't lost her class, has she?_ "I'll go grab some take-out if you want" Katie says. "No thanks Kate I have to run home" I reply, standing and attempting not to fall over. For all that she can heal, Katie can't stop all symptoms of dizziness. "Are you sure? You can stay here for tonight if you want?'' Katie's worried, but still melodic voice reaches my ears. "I'm fine, really, just a bit dizzy" I say as I walk over to the front door, "Thanks for taking care of me Kate" "It was no problem, Hon. Be safe and I'll see you at school tomorrow" Katie says before closing the door behind me. As I start the trek through the nice neighborhood, I notice a silver glint at the edge of my vision. Nico's skull ring, gleaming in the fading afternoon light**.**

** Ok that was super short but oh well Ill be at camp for the next week. Please review and tell me where I can make the a better story. Thanks.**


End file.
